Cuidandome a mi mismo
by gemelosmerodeadores
Summary: La guerra habia terminado, pero eso no significaba que todo habia terminado bien. Si tan solo no hubiese entrado a ese lugar todo seguiria igual, y el no tendria que volver a pasar el mimo sufrimiento. Por lomenos no estaba solo en esto. ¡Viaje en el tiempo!.
1. La curiocidad mato al gato

**N/A **Hola a todos, gracias por pasar a leer mi historia x). Esta es la primera historia que escribi, y despues de mucho tiempo de pensarlo decidi subirla.

Es la primera historia que subo a fanfiction y no entiendo NADA de ingles, asi que es mas que seguro que haya mas de algun error, desde ya les pido disculpas

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**, si fuera mio Fred y Sirius estarian vivos

····

Harry se encontraba en el Ministerio junto a su pequeño ahijado Teddy, ya han pasado 3 años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, las cosas no habían resultado como Harry quería la mayoría de los mortifagos aun se encontraban libres y las personas aun temían salir de sus hogares por miedo a ser atacados. Harry trabajaba como Auror en el Ministerio, aunque todavía fuera muy joven, el ministerio decidió que era lo suficientemente capas para enfrentarse a un mortifago sin ningún problema, al fin al cabo el venció a Voldemort, capturar a su seguidores no le debería ser tan difícil.

La razón por la cual se encontraba en el callejón Diagon se debía a que tenía que entregar unos informes al Ministerio, últimamente se habían visto personas sospechosas deambulando a altas horas de la noche cerca de la ultima escena del crimen, podrían ser mortifagos tratando de poner la marca tenebrosa que no pudieron poner cuando cometieron el crimen, pero también podrían no serlo, aun así Harry decidió investigar.

Una vez que entrego el informe decidió pasar un tiempo de calidad con Teddy, el pobre niño tubo que sufrir 2 horas de aburrimiento sentado en un rincón mientras esperaba que su padrino terminara con el papelero, y como recompensa Harry decidió llevarlo al callejón Diagon y comprarle un helado.

Había un sector del callejón Diagon que le encantaba, tenia una gran variedad de tiendas que ofrecían desde alimentos asta escobas voladoras. Ese lugar no le gustaba solo a Harry porque tenía su tienda favorita de Quidditch, sino porque también era un atajo hacia el Ministerio de Magia y siempre que necesitaba llegar al ministerio con rapidez tomaba ese camino, en otras palabras siempre usaba ese camino.

Conocía todas las tiendas que existían en ese lugar, por eso se sorprendió cunado vio una pequeña joyería en donde se suponía que debía haber un terreno vacío.

_**Joyería del viento**_

_Reparamos cualquier tipo de joya y creamos todo tipo de accesorio_

La curiosidad venció a Harry que tomo la mano de Teddy y decidió entrar, además tenia la escusa perfecta para hacerlo dentro de dos semana cumplía tres años de noviazgo con Ginny y tenia planeado comprarle un collar.

La tienda era mucho mas grande de lo aparentaba por fuera, donde quieras que miraras te encontrabas con diferentes modelos de anillos, collares, aritos. Etc. El techo estaba adornado con unas extrañas bolitas flotantes de distintos colores, Harry soltó la mano de Teddy y se dirigió al mostrador que era atendido por un anciano que aparentaba haber vivido demasiado para seguir en pie todavía.

— ¿Hay algo que le interese señor?—el anciano miro a Harry como si lo estuviera estudiando, en otros tiempos eso le hubiera incomodado pero ya se había acostumbrado a ser observado contantemente.

—Si señor, quisiera ver ese colgante que se encuentra ahí— el aciano tomo el delicado collar que Harry había señalado y lo posiciono sobre el mostrador. Era un colgante sumamente hermoso, la cadena era de oro blanco y en ella colgaban pequeñas piedras de color azul con forma de corazón, y en el medio de ellas una piedra roja, también con forma de corazón.

—Una muy buena elección señor, esas pequeñas piedras que usted ve ahí, son zafiros, tuvieron que usar magia para que logre tomar esa forma, lo mismo hicieron con el pequeño corazón de rubí del medio. Es un collar muy valioso y hermoso, ¿esta usted seguro que pude pagarlo?—Harry asistió con la cabeza—de acuerdo, espere un momento que busco una caja apropiada para meterlo.

Mientras esperaba que el anciano llegara con su collar, Harry decidió observar lo que estaba haciendo su ahijado, lo que vio lo sorprendió. Teddy intentaba atrapar unas de las bolitas flotantes sin ningún éxito, cuando esta apunto de atraparla, la bolita subía velozmente hasta tocar el techo para luego volver a acercarse de nuevo. Ya cansado, el pequeño le lanzó una mirada de rencor a la bolita y se largo a llorar, y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar la bolita se acercó a él y se dejo atrapar.

Lo que sucedió después asusto y sorprendió a un mas a Harry, en el momento que la bolita toco las mano de Teddy, este, se empezó a desvanecer quedando transparente como si fuera un fantasmas, desesperado Harry corrió asía el e intento sujetarlo, pero una potente luz lo cegó asiendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Todavía con la vista medio nublada y sintiéndose todavía mareado, Harry se levanto y con la mirada empezó a buscar a su ahijado. Lo encontró recostado sobre el suelo, aterrado se acercó a él, se moriría si algo malo le pasaba a Teddy, en estos años que habían pasado lo había empezado a querer como a un hijo y no quería ni pensar que aria si algo malo le pasaba, con las manos temblorosa lo sujeto entre sus brazos y con gran alivio comprobó que se encontraba bien.

Ya con Teddy en sus brazos y seguro, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Lo primero que noto fue que ya no era de día, si no que era tarde MUY TARDE. Andrómeda lo iba a matar le había prometido llevarle a Teddy de vuelta antes que anocheciera, miro el reloj que le habían regalado los Weasley al cumplir sus 17 años solo para confirmar sus sospechas, eran las 10 de la noche, definitivamente Harry hoy moriría a manos de la abuela de su pequeño ahijado.

Ya sabiendo su destino-futura muerte, decidió analizar la situación. No se le paso desapercibido la extraña situación que vivió, tampoco el echo que la tienda en la cual habían estado ya no se encontraba dejando de nuevo un lote vacío en su lugar. Miro a su alrededor y noto algo distinto, no sabia decir que era, pero había algo distinto, diferente.

Dejando de lado su inquietud entro a la heladería, le había prometido un helado a Teddy, y como lo prometido era deuda, el pequeño Teddy consiguió su helado. Caminando de regreso a casa Harry decidió hacer una última parada.

Disculpe me daría una revista _"el Quisquilloso" _ por favor-el vendedor lo miro como si estuviera loco—claro aquí tiene, serian unos 3 Knut—con un gracias le pago al vendedor. Le pareció raro la mirada que le lanzo el vendedor cuando se la pidió, es cierto que la revista seguía publicando algunas locuras, pero en los últimos años se había vuelto bastante popular debido a que esta era una de las únicas revistas que decía la verdad completa. Miro la porta y se sorprendió al ver la fecha, seguramente era un error de imprenta, porque definitivamente esa no era la fecha correcta, pero nunca estaba demás preguntar.

Disculpe me podría decir que día es hoy— el vendedor lo miro todavía mas raro de lo que había echo cuando le pidió la revista—si como no, hoy es 30 de julio de 1992—ahora era el turno de Harry de mirar raro al vendedor, tomo la mano de Teddy y siguió su camino.

No podía ser cierto, seguramente el vendedor estaba loco, era imposible que estuvieran en 1992, lo único que pudría explicar esta situación era un viaje en el tiempo, cosa que no se podía hacer sin un giratiempos que el supiera, o podría también estar inconsciente debido al ataque de un mortifago y todo esto fuera una ilusión provocada por ellos, descarto inmediatamente esa idea.

Decidió averiguarlo por el mismo, si en verdad había viajado en el tiempo, Andrómeda no lo reconocería ni a el ni a Teddy.

Toco la puerta, sus manos le temblaban, no sabía si era por miedo a que sus sospechas se confirmaran, o por la tremenda reprimenda que Andrómeda le iba a dar por llevar a Teddy tan tarde a casa. Grande fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando vio a la señora que tenia al frente.

Que se le ofrece señor—una Andrómeda con mucho menos arrugas y mas joven se encontraba frente a Harry—lo-lo siento m-me equivoque de casa, disculpe las molestias—y sin mas se dio la vuelta todavía con la marca de sorpresa y espanto en su rostro. Definitivamente sus sospechas se confirmaron, habían viajado en el tiempo.

·····

**N/A** Y bien que les parecio. Mala, horrible, pasable, cualquier tipo de critica es bien recibida :)


	2. Volver a empezar

**N/A** Hola! acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. x)

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**, si fuera mio seria rica y no estaria escribiendo esta historia :)

* * *

******Volver a empezar**

Harry siguió caminando hasta llegar a una banqueta, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, se encontraba perdido desorientado, miles de pregunta pasaban por su mente, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? o ¿Qué había sido esa extraña bolita?, pero la más importante de toda era ¿Cómo iba a volver? Realmente le hubiese gustado que Hermione estuviera con el en ese momento, seguro que ella tendría una respuesta para todas sus preguntas.

Con un fuerte suspiro miro a Teddy, el pobre se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a que quizás pasarían días antes de que pudiera ver a su abuela otra vez. Y en eso otra pregunta paso por su mente ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenia suficiente dinero para tirar por unos días, por lo menos, nada más y algo le decía que iban a estar atrapados en esa época más de una semana, necesitaba dinero.

Resignado a no tener una respuesta a sus preguntas se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado. Primero era lo primero, tendría que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, no podía dormir en la calle y arriesgar la salud de Teddy, asique alargo su varita y en cuestión de segundo apareció un enorme autobús morado de 3 pisos y con un cartel al frente que decía "**_Autobús Noctámbulo_**".

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron dejando ver a un adolecente con su cara repleta de granos, Harry lo reconoce de inmediato de la vez que había huido de la casa de los Dursleys, era Stan el conductor que le daba la bienvenida con su típico saludo.

—Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y le llevaremos a donde quiera—

—Al Caldero Chorreante, por favor—

—Como ordene señor, serán 11 sickles, por dos mas le serviremos una tasa de chocolate caliente y si paga 15 sickles recibirá una bolsa de agua y un cepillo de diente del color que usted escoja—Stan decía todo esto a una gran velocidad y con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera dando un discurso, Harry saca una peña bolsita de su bolsillo y saca 13 sickles—¡Al Caldero Chorreante!—ese grito le recordó que debía sujetarse fuerte si no quería terminar estampado contra la ventana como la primera vez que subió.

Ya sentado en una de las camas empezó a tomar su chocolate en paz, no había probado bocado alguno y el rugido de su estomago se lo recordaba. Su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por una de las preguntas de Stan, se había olvidado que el chico era un entrometido y que le encantaba hacer toda clase preguntas.

— ¿Oiga como se llama?— ante esto Harry se quedo mudo, asique dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

—Ja-James Evans— se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado, pero en cierta forma era cierto su segundo nombre era James lo único que era falso era el apellido.

—entonces… James ¿de que estas escapando?, todo los que suben a este autobús a esta hora se escapan de algo—Harry lo quedo mirando, tenia que inventarse una historia lo mas rápido que pudiera.

—de mi país, soy de Estados Unidos, la pobreza llamo a mi casa y me quede sin nada, asique vengo a probar suerte acá en Londres— que tontería, ni el mismo se lo creía, ahora entendía porque Ron dijo que no se podía mentir bajo presión.

—Vaya hombre, debe ser feo tener que irte de tu país y con un hijo a cargo— dijo mirando a Teddy que en ese momento se encontraba en sus brazos, y antes de que Harry pudiera corregirlo el autobús se paro—¡ya llegamos! Adiós James y buena suerte en tu nueva vida—Harry se bajo del autobús y en un abrir y serrar de ojo este ya se encontraba fuera de su vista.

Entro al Caldero Chorreante y pidió una habitación, fue curioso que le dieran la misma habitación que le habían dado la primera vez que se habia quedado ahi. Recostó a Teddy en la cama y él se acostó al lado. Mañana iba a ser un largo día y tenia que descansar.

Al otro día Harry se levanto deseoso de que lo que había vivido ayer tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño, pero al abrir los ojos comprobó que todo había sido real. Se levanto perezosamente de la cama y miro su reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana todavía era muy temprano podía seguir descansando.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraban serrado, pero estaba muy consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tenia muchos problemas por resolver, como el tema del dinero por ejemplo. No tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer con eso, ni el ni Teddy tenían que ponerse además de lo que ya tenían puesto y no podía ir a Gringotts y sacarse dinero a el mismo, si la memoria no le fallaba, en ese tiempo él estaba en su segundo año de Hogwarts y su mini yo iba a necesitar ese dinero para comprarse sus útiles.

También estaba el problema de como volver a su época, estaba parado en ese tiempo ya vivido y la única pista que tenía era el nombre de esa tienda _"Joyería del viento". _

No le quedaba otra, tenia que recurrir a su ayuda, no le gustaba la idea pero era su última esperanza para volver a su época. Harry se fue hacia el escritorio, cogió un papel y empezó a escribir.

Estuvo por lo menos una media hora escribiendo, a su lado había una gran cantidad de bolitas de papel antes cartas. Al principio pensó en decirle toda la verdad, pero luego decidió que era mejor no contarle nada acerca de su viaje, yaqué era muy poco probable que le creyera.

Luego de haberla leído al menos unas diez veces decidió que era el momento de enviarla. Tuvo que pedirle prestada a Tom su lechuza para hacerlo, ahora tan solo tendría que esperar sus respuesta.

* * *

**N/A** Gracias por leer ;)

Y recuerden cualquier tipo de critica es bien recivida


End file.
